ORIGAMI PROBLEM
by SwaggieTongue
Summary: Jika aku menunggumu lebih lama lagi, apa kita bisa kembali bertemu?


ORIGAMI PROBLEM

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort

Cast : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Rate : G

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi membuat sebuah simpul tali dan mengikatnya pada sebuah ranting pohon sakura. Jarinya terulur dan kembali memastikan bahwa simpul tersebut tak akan mudah terlepas. Ia menghela napas dan menatap pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

Sekarang merupakan musim semi. Musim yang sangat dinantikan oleh hampir seluruh manusia di muka bumi, Min Yoongi salah satunya. Danau dan hamparan bunga yang luas di bawah bukit itu menjadi salah satu alasan terbesar yang membuat Min Yoongi sangat merindukan musim semi.

Pandangan Yoongi mengedar menatap puluhan bangau kertas yang tergantung di ranting pohon sakura tersebut. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk menggapai sebuah bangau kertas yang sesaat lalu ia gantungkan disana. Bangau kertas berwarna kuning. Itu mengingatkannya pada seorang sahabat yang ia temui sekitar dua puluh tahun lalu di tempat ini.

"Ayah! Apakah masih lama? Ibu bilang akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Aku rindu ibu."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun yang sangat mirip dengannya tengah merajuk.

Tak ingin membuat sang anak menangis, Yoongi segera melompat turun dari pohon tersebut dan menggendong sang anak. Membawanya kedalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh disana.

"Kita akan menjemput ibu sekarang."

"Hore!"

Yoongi ikut tersenyum melihat anaknya. Ia mengacak surai lembut sang anak dan mulai melajukan mobil hitamnya.

'Jika aku menunggu lebih lama lagi, apa kita bisa kembali bertemu?'

.

.

.

.

.

Awal musim semi. Ketika semua berjalan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Anak lelaki itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikiran yang mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Ia merasa ketakutan. Ketakutan ketika harus berhadapan dengan dunia.

Berjalan dengan mengikuti keinginan, entah kemana. Pikirannya kosong yang tampak jelas di raut wajah dan sorot matanya.

Menghirup napas pelan ketika ia telah sampai disana. Ia menikmati pemandangan awal musim semi yang sangat indah menurutnya. Salju yang mencair, kuncup bunga mulai terlihat. Terkesan sangat indah dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Udara masih tetap dingin seperti hari kemarin namun wajahnya memanas. Ia memejamkan matanya erat ketika ingatan-ingatan itu kembali menampakkan dirinya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat. Semua suara itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Aku lelah…"

Anak lelaki itu mencoba menetralkan pikirannya. Ia kembali menghirup napas pelan dan mengeluarkannya dengan sebuah keputus asaan. Kedua tangannya merentang perlahan. Menikmati semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Sangat sejuk udara saat ini hingga menghasilkan sebuah senyuman terpatri indah.

"Aku tau tempat ini memang sangat bagus. Karena seluruh kota bisa terlihat dari tebing ini."

Anak tersebut mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan menoleh keasal suara. Ia melihat seorang anak lelaki lain dengan mata sipit yang mungkin seumurannya. Anak itu tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya. Ternyata selain aku, ada juga yang menyukai tempat ini."

Anak lelaki bermata sipit tersebut memanjat naik ke pembatas tebing untuk dapat berada di sebelahnya. Seperti sudah biasa melakukan hal itu, ia juga berdiri dan ikut merentangkan tangan.

"Hahhh… Udara yang sejuk kan? Ah perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin. Siapa namamu?"

Anak dengan mata sipit itu berujar sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah itu.

"Min… Min Yoongi."

"Oh, Min Yoongi. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Dimana rumahmu?"

Beberapa saat berlalu dan tak ada jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir anak bernama Min Yoongi. Ia tak tau dan bingung. Apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini.

"Baiklah, jika kamu tidak mau mengatakan rumahmu tak apa. Ibuku juga mengatakan kalau jangan memberikan alamat rumah ke sembarang orang. Ibuku bilang itu berbahaya." Ucap anak bernama Park Jimin dengan mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya.

Min Yoongi tetap diam.

"Kau mau ikut denganku? Ada sesuatu yang lebih indah dari pemandangan disini."

"Aku…"

"Ayo!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lengkap dari Yoongi, Jimin langsung turun dari pembatas tebing tersebut dan menarik tangan Yoongi agar ikut turun bersamanya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Yoongi dengan sedikit memaksa agar anak lelaki itu mau mengikutinya ke tempat yang ia maksudkan.

Yoongi terpana. Ia melihat sebuah bukit kecil saat ini. Sebuah pohon sakura menjulang di puncaknya. Masih terlihat butir salju yang mulai meleleh di sekitar tempatnya berpijak kini.

"Kita harus naik keatas sana!" Seru Jimin riang.

Jimin masih terus menarik tangan Yoongi untuk mengikuti langkahnya menaiki bukit.

"Disini. Lihat kesana!"

Ada sebuah danau terlihat dari bukit itu. Sangat indah.

"Ini meamng masih awal musim semi, jadi tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi kalau kamu beruntung, disana! Disekitar danau itu ada banyak burung bangau. Dan disana! Ada banyak bunga bermekaran disana. Datanglah beberapa minggu lagi kesini. Aku akan menunggumu disini. Dan aku pastikan kau tak akan menyesal dengan pemandangan yang terlihat dari bukit ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi meringkuk ketakutan di dalam kamarnya. Ia melipat kedua kakinya dengan tangan yang menyumpal kedua telinga. Mencoba menghalau suara berisik yang ditimbulkan diluar sana. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Bibir tipisnya merapalkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Wajahnya memucat. Ia ketakutan.

Beberapa jam yang lalu ada orang-orang dengan pakaian hitam mendatangi rumahnya dan mengambil semua peralatan elektronik milik keluarganya. Bahkan sepeda satu-satuya yang Yoongi miliki.

Ia bingung. Ia tak tau apapun. Yoongi tak tau harus berbuat seperti apa saat ini.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat ketika suara pecahan benda kaca masih dapat masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Napasnya memburu dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari seluruh tubuh.

"Ji…Jimin… Jimin…"

Dengan rasa ketakutan yang masih melekat, Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan cepat untuk bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Ia mengabaikan dua orang yang menjadi sumber pembuat suara menakutkan disana. Mereka pun tak menyadari.

Yoongi berlari dengan cepat hingga peluh terlihat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Yoongi ingin cepat sampai di tempat itu.

Sekarang.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Yoongi. Aku menunggumu."

Itu Park Jimin. Ia mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos berwarna merah. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek rumahan dan kaos biru yang mulai lusuh.

"Kemarilah." Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk mendekat kearah pohon sakura. "Kau beruntung. Bunga sakura disini sedang bermekaran. Bagus kan?" Ucapnya sambil menatap bunga sakura yang mekar diatasnya.

"Bunga sakura?"

"Ini masih bulan Maret. Dan tidak semua orang bisa menyaksikan pohon sakura ini dengan bunganya yang sangat indah. Hanya kita berdua. Kau tau kenapa?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Karena hanya kita berdua yang tau tempat ini." Jawab Jimin dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang kini tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu ditangannya.

Sebuah kamera.

"Aku akan naik keatas. Kau mau kan mengambil gambarku dari bawah sini?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil gambar."

"Hanya hadapkan kearah sana, dan tekan tombol ini. Aku akan berada disana. Kau mengerti?"

Yoongi menagngguk. Kini Jimin mulai memanjat naik dan duduk di salah satu dahan. Bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Ambil gambarku sekarang." Ujarnya.

Yoongi mengarahkan kameranya pada Jimin dan menekan sebuah tombol disana.

'klik'

"Sekarang giliranmu, Yoongi."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun Yoongi dan Jimin berteman. Hampir setiap minggu mereka bertemu di bukit. Mengobrol indah dibawah pohon sakura. Mereka semakin mengenal satu sama lain.

Jimin sangat cerewet dan aktif. Dia adalah anak periang juga selalu dapat membuat Yoongi merasa lebih baik. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang lebih banyak diam. Ia hanya akan datang ke bukit itu untuk bertemu dengan Jimin yang ia yakini dapat menghilangkan kepenatannya. Yoongi selalu merasa bebannya berkurang ketika ia bertemu dengan Jimin walaupun pada akhirnya Yoongi hanya akan tertidur setelah mendengarkan ocehan panjang Jimin.

"Selesai! Mudah kan? Sekarang kau tinggal menggantungnya di salah satu ranting pohon sakura ini."

Bangau kertas. Lebih dari dua tahun mereka mengenal, namun Yoongi tetap saja sama. Dengan tatapan mata kosong dan sangat susah untuk tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Jimin bertanya tentang apa yang membuat sahabatnya ini sangat murung. Namun Yoongi hanya diam menanggapi.

Lalu otak cerdas anak berusia 9 tahun itu bekerja. Ia menyuruh Yoongi untuk menuliskan semua hal yang membuatnya murung kedalam sebuah kertas warna. Selanjutnya, Jimin mengajari Yoongi untuk melipat kertas tersebut menjadi sebuah bangau kecil dengan dua titik yang menjadi matanya.

"Dengan ini, maka semua masalah yang kau tuliskan dalam bangau itu akan tertinggal disini. Dia tidak akan berani mengikutimu pulang. Dia akan tetap menggantung disana. Kau mengerti?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Ingatlah, tidak ada kegelapan yang abadi di dunia ini. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Entah mengapa, setelah mendengar perkataan itu membuat Yoongi merasa tubuhnya ringan seketika. Ada banyak bagian yang memenuhi otaknya kini berkurang.

"Ternyata kau bisa tersenyum juga. Hahahaha."

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi kelima. Yoongi masih setia mendatangi bukit dengan pohon sakura tersebut. Tempat yang selalu bisa membuang semua masalahnya. Tempat yang membuatnya mendapatkan seorang sahabat bernama Park Jimin.

Baru saja Yoongi mendapatkan berita gembira bahwa ia diterima untuk dapat belajar di salah satu Universitas ternama di California. Hal ini membuat Yoongi sangat senang. Akhirnya ia dapat mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang komposer hebat. Tentu saja ia ingin membagi kabar membahagiakan ini kepada sahabatnya.

Tetapi ini sudah lima tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di tempat ini. Tak ada kabar sama sekali dari sahabatnya itu yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Namun Yoongi tetap tak patah semangat. Selama lima tahun ini Yoongi masih tetap datang ke bukit tersebut dengan harapan Park Jimin kembali datang menemuinya dengan senyuman yang biasa ia ukirkan.

Yoongi mengambil selembar kertas warna dari dalam tasnya dan menulis sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini. Tentang dia yang akan pergi ke California untuk belajar dan mengejar cita-citanya. Ia merasa takut jika Jimin datang ketika dirinya tak ada sehingga mereka tak dapat bertemu. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih. Kertas itu lalu ia buat menjadi sebuah origami bangau kecil dan ia gantung dengan sebuah benang di salah satu ranting.

"Apa kau bisa datang lebih cepat ke tempat ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah kantor penerbitan. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga. Mungkin sekitar lima menit yang lalu."

Yoongi kemudian membukakan pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan wanita tersebut untuk masuk.

"Ibu!"

"Hai sayang, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Aku tadi bernyanyi bersama ayah di sekolah. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Aku sangat senang hari ini, ibu."

"Wah, selamat. Kau tidak nakal kan hari ini bersama ayah?"

Anak itu menggeleng antusias. "Ayah, ibu, aku ingin es krim."

"Baiklah, kita ke toko es krim sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai berdoa?"

"Iya."

"Dia anak kita yang sangat hebat. Bahkan sudah lima tahun tetapi masih dapat teringat jelas tawa riangnya."

"Aku masih merindukannya."

"Kita akan kembali lagi tahun depan. Pesawat akan berangkat 2 jam lagi."

"Baiklah."

Wanita itu mengecup pelan bingkai foto di pelukannya. Menatapnya rindu lalu kembali ia letakkan pada sebuah meja kaca di hadapannya.

Rumah abu milik anaknya. Park Jimin.

"Sayang, ibu dan ayah akan kembali ke Jepang Kami akan segera kembali, Jiminie. Kami akan mengunjungimu lagi tahun depan. Kami mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

END

By: Shin Chami (Ang)

Terimakasih yang sudah mampir

Review??


End file.
